The Power of Thee
by FariyFlare
Summary: Y/N and her/his friends are big fans of the renown horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's. They bet every game including the extra nights that were thrown at them, they pretty much everything about the game. But one night, Y/N and her/his friends find out about something that they don't know what to think of. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was right down the road. (My 1st reader insert)
1. Chapter 1: It's Real!

**Y/N: Your name**

 **E/C: Eye color**

 **H/C: Hair color**

 **H/L: Hair length**

 **H/T: Hair type {curly, wavy, straight, ect}**

 **F/C: Favorite color**

 **This is for both boys and girls. Girls are on the left and boys on the right, but you can choice what option you want though.**

* * *

"Come on guys! We have to go!," I screamed/yelled in excitement, "This may be our one and only chance!"

"What do you mean by that we have to go?" Ben asked you as he sat at the end of your bed. He had short brown hair, deep blue eyes, and looked around your age. He was wearing a white a shirt with a black jacket over top, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"And what do you mean by it may be our only chance? You didn't even tell us were you wanted to go," Ann asked as she played with one of your FNAF figurine on your desk. She had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, she had sparkling green eyes, and looked a little bit younger then you. She had on a purple top that looked a bit like a dress, black skinny pants, and white lace flats. She also had on a purple hair band with purple bunny ears coming off of it, she started wearing them ever since she first started playing FNAF and saw Bonnie the Bunny. She got herself that hair band so she could look a bit like her favorite animatronic, who was Bonnie, and ever since she got her hands on them, she would not take them off.

"Ops, my bad. I guess I got a bit ahead of myself," I replied with a little giggle.

"That's ok, we gotten use to it," Relf replied as he leaned against your bedroom wall. He had ruffled short black hair with a but of a red tint, yellow-orange color eyes, and looked a little bit older then you. He was wearing a red tank top, loss black pant, red shoes and a silver chain around his neck.

"Come on, tell us already! Don't leave us in suspense!" Valery cried out in excitement from your bed. She had wavy yellow-orange hair that went down to a but below her shoulders, she had ocean blue eyes, and looked a bit younger then you. She had on a yellow t-shirt with ruffled sleeves, orange pants and wearing orange ruffled flats.

"Well you know the pizzeria in the FNAF game, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria right? And how Scott told us how it not real?" I started to explain.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Relf asked you, "No one been able to find any clues about if it excited or not. So why are you all of a sudden so excited about the place?"

"Well I found something very interesting about the place last night," I answered as I made my way over to the desk where my computer resided. I then sat down and pulled up Google Maps on the computer showing a building that had black faded letters that spelled out "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"That can't be real, I must be seeing things," Ben commented at the picture over my shoulder, "You must of taken a screen shot, edit it and made it look like we're looking at Google Maps."

I just rolled your eyes at him for not believing me, so I did the only thing that I know of that will make him and the other believe me. So I then clicked off to the side of the picture, it went blurry for a moment and then it showed a different picture, I then zoomed out a bit and then went back to it showing the pizzeria. I then looked over my shoulders to see my friend's faces, and saw that they had their mouths a gasp and their eyes looked like they could pop out anytime soon. I then giggled/laughed at their shocked faces.

* * *

After what felt like hours Ann was the first to speak, "So you're saying that the hunted, creepy pizzeria that we dearly all love is actually real?" after you gave her a nod, she started squealing in excitement, "Sweet! It like all of my dreams and wishes have finally came true! I can finally meet BonBon!" she then started to run and jump around the room with excitement. I laughed/giggled at her excitement about hearing that Bonnie may be real. "I wonder how he's like? Is he just like what I read in FNAF fanfiction? I wonder if he's sweet and adorable as he is in the game? Can he sing? What does he sound like? Does he have a sweet voice? Does he have some kind of French or British accent? Can he turn into his human form like in some of the fanfiction?" She then continued yelling out random question to no one in particular as she continue to run and jump around.

After hearing Ann squealing, everyone started to recover from the shock. "So you are saying that we may be able to meet our beloved animatronics?" Valery asked doing her best to hold back her fangirling unlike Ann who was still bouncing around and yelling out random question, which were mostly about Bonnie. Then she started to wonder how Chica would be like if she ever met her. Chica was her favorite animatronic out of the five from the original game, even though she was scared of her in the beginning. Since the day that Chica became her favorite, she started to change her clothing style to that to match Chica's coloring. Soon in her mind she started to ask question almost like the one that Ann was asking about Bonnie, but were mostly aimed at Chica.

Ben stood there in silence as he watch Ann bouncing around the room yelling out random questions. His mind was busy racing around asking questions about Freddy Fazbear. He really admired that animatronic even though he may not show it most of the time. He thought that Freddy was cool on how he was the leader of the gang, how he only comes around on night three and hides behind the door before he entered the office in the first game. But he had always wondered about Golden Freddy and how he can only be mostly summoned by looking at the poster on certain nights in the first game. Could Golden Freddy be the leader hiding in the shadows? Ether way Freddy would always be his number one favorite. He may not be wearing anything that resembles anything about Freddy like the others may be doing for their favorite animatronic, but he has been trying his best to get a top hat that matches Freddy's.

"So how far away is it?" Relf asked as he did his best to hold back his excitement, "Is it close by? And id it is, I can't wait to see Ol' Foxy!" He was also trying his best to hold back his fandom from hearing that he could meet his favorite fox. He couldn't understand how Ben could hold back his excitement, it was a mystery to him. He had always admired how Foxy would run straight to the office without stopping unless a door stopped him in his tacks. To show that Foxy was his favorite, he did his best to dress like a pirate but did his best not to over do it, But he had always wondered if Foxy actually talked like a pirate since he was a pirate fox or did he talk the same way as the others.

I then smirked at their excitement ether if they were showing it or not. "Well actually, the place really close by," I answered, "But its weird."

"What do you mean by weird?" Ben asked as he stepped away from his train of thought.

"Well you see, it's actually on our path that we take to school or to town. So I'm just wondering how do we keep missing it if we go by pretty much everyday," I explained to them.

Everyone was quiet thinking about it, when Ann decide to clam down and looked over at everyone. "How about we go down to see if it's there?"

"That exactly what I was thinking," I commented, "I was thinking about heading down there last night but decide against it because I knew you guys will kill me you guys found out and I didn't invite you."

"You got that right sister/brother!" Valery commented with a smirk on her face. Knowing her, she would kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again if she found out that I went by myself.

"Then lets head out!" Ann sang out as she made her way out of your room and down the stairs.

I followed my friends out of my room giggling at Ann excitement. I then stopped in fount of the mirror hanging on my bedroom door to check my appearance. I had H/L H/T H/C and E/C eyes, I also had on a F/C short sleeve dress top/short sleeve shirt, black plants with gold markings, black and F/C shoes and F/C glasses (if you don't wear any or don't want to wear any, take that part away). I then shut my bedroom door and headed downstairs.

* * *

When I was walking downstairs, I saw my friends waiting for me by the front door. I was about to head over to them but I found myself heading towards the kitchen counter garbing a piece of paper, a pen and started to write a note to leave for my parents. I couldn't understand it but something was telling me leave a note for them, it was as if my life depended on it. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was a few hours to 7, which was around the time my mom and dad came home form work.

To Mom and Dad

My friends and I decide to go out to investigate something that we

found out about a pizzeria near by. We will be back around 7, so if we

are not back by then, I'll leave leave the address of the place on the back

of this.

Love Y/N

I quietly wrote the address on the back of the note and sat the note on the counter and headed over to my friends. "What took you so long?" Ben asked doing his best to be patience and hold in his excitement, "I thought we would need to wait three nights before we head out."

I giggled/laughed at his little Freddy joke before answering, "I was leaving a note for my parents telling them that we will be back around 7."

"Well come on, lets gets going! Bonnie waiting for me!" Ann sang out as she made her way out the door.

I followed her and the others out and locked the door behind me.

It was around 15 minutes before the pizzeria came into view. Everyone was nerves and excited about this knowing about what happens in the game. But they were also hoping that they will see their favorite animals, and I was hoping to see a certain golden bear.

* * *

 **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**

 **This plot, story, Ben, Valery, Ann, and Relf belongs to me**

 **You belong to you**


	2. Chapter 2: They're Here!

**Y/N: Your name**

 **E/C: Eye color**

 **H/C: Hair color**

 **H/L: Hair length**

 **H/T: Hair type {curly, wavy, straight, ect}**

 **F/C: Favorite color**

 **POV: Point of View**

 **A/N: Author Note**

 **This is for both boys and girls. Girls are on the left and boys on the right, but you can choice what option you want though.**

* * *

Everyone stopped in fount of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's doors. When everyone was ready they headed in. Inside was pitch black, the only light was coming the moon shining in though the doors and windows. From the light that was given, Ben was able to make out what looked like a light switch off to the side and flicked it on. In a blink of an eye, the lights flicked on reveling the party room that was similar to the game, but had a thin layer of dust on it. As they walked further in, they notice the stage that held Freddy, Chica and Bonnie who stood motionless, with their eyes closed and also had a thin layer of dust on them. They carefully made their way in fount of stage knowing that the three could come alive at any moment without warning.

The five of them waited there for a bit to see if anything will happen, but nothing happened, none of the animatronics moved. Relf gave a little sight, "So, um... What now? It looks like they haven't moved in awhile. Did their servos lock up or did their parts become rusty?"

"Or are they only able to walk around freely at midnight, like what the Phone guys said in the first game? He said that the animatronics were put in some kind of free roaming mode for their servos wouldn't lock up.

And by the looks of it, they haven't moved in a while," Ben added in.

After a bit of thinking, I decide to make my way up onto the stage, "Be careful, Y/N," Valery told me with concern and worry in her voice as she watched me walk behind the animatronics.  
I stopped behind Freddy, and took a deep breath, unsure of what I will see when I open up his back panel. In my mind I was expecting to see a corpse in it when I open it up. But quickly, I put that thought to the back of my mind and opened the panel before I had second thoughts. I sighed in relief letting all the built up air out, behind the panel was a control panel with three different settings; OFF, ON, and FREE ROAMING. I then noticed that his control dial was set to off, and went to see if the other two were the same, and they were. "All three are turned off. I'm going to turn them on."

"Ok, just be careful, they may try to attack you when you turn them on," Ben warned as he watched me with worry and concern on his face and in his voice.

I gave them a nod and quickly turned the dial on all three to free roaming mode, closed the control panel, and jumped down from the stage. The five of as stood there waiting, and waiting for one of them to move or do something, but no moved. "Weird, I thought that would help them," you told the gang a bit confused, "I'm going to see if Foxy the same way," then made I made my way down to Pirate's Cove.

I stood in fount of the stage with the closed purple curtains that had gold stars on them. I then opened the curtains and nearly fell backwards as I took a few steps backwards, from what I saw. Foxy was standing there in a position that looked as if he was getting ready to take off. I noticed that his eye was closed just like the others, but as I stood there waiting to see if he was alive or not. After a bit of waiting, he stayed still as a stature like the others. So I decided to stepped up onto the stage, making my way behind him and took a look at his control panel. The dial on his control panel was already set to the free roaming mod. "Weird, if he already set to free roaming, how come he not moving around?" I thought as I closed his panel and made my way back to my friends with a sigh.

* * *

 **Animatronics' POV (Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy)**

* * *

The four of them stood there trying with all their might to move, but were not succeeding. Ever since they herd the pizzeria's doors open, they were trying their best to see who it was, it didn't sound like the usual night grad, and were failing. "I can't move! Come on endoskeleton! Move already!" Chica yelled out in her head. Even though it was in her head, the others herd her.

"Chica, clam down, or you might break something," Freddy told her calmly through his own frustration of not being able to move, "We may not be able to move because our servos may have locked up, or something along that line."

And at that moment he herd an unknown boy reminding his friends about some phone guy telling them in a game about how the animatronics were put in some kind of free roaming mode for their servos wouldn't lock up. Freddy wasn't sure what to make of it. Who was this Phone that he talk about that sound familiar. And why did it seem that the animatronics he was addressing were them? He then started to hear someone walking up onto the stage and stopped behind him. He then herd a girl called out Y/N, which must be the name of the one behind him. Then there was a sound of his back panel being opened, along with the others being opened as well. Then there was a sound of dials being turned, panel doors being closed and someone jumping off of the stage.

With the sound of their dials being turned, the three of them started to move but still nothing changed for them. Then there was the sound of footsteps walking away, which sounded like they were heading towards Foxy. After a bit, there was the sound of laughter going though their heads. The laugh was a bit deep and sounded a bit like a pirate, and they knew who it belonged to. "Foxy, what's so funny?" Bonnie asked frustrated that he couldn't see what was going on, but only could hear Foxy's laughter.

"I believe I scared the lass or lad," Foxy replied through his laughter.

"How? We can't even move!" Bonnie asked in confutation.

"I believe it was from the way I was standing, before me body powered down," Foxy answered after his laughing fet, but they could tell that Foxy was doing his best to hold back some more laughter. Then he became serious, "But there's something that's bugging me."

"What?" Chica asked him this, even though she had the feeling she knew what he was going to ask.

"These landlobbers don't seem to be a wee bit scared of us. When they wondered in they didn't have a feeling of being scared coming off of them. It was more like they had the feeling of curiosity and excitement coming off of them then being scared.

There was silence between the four of them as they thought over what Foxy mentioned. After a bit, Freddy broke the silence, "Now that you mention it, on of them was talking about a game where a phone told them that the animatronics where put into some kind of free roaming mode at night for their sevos wouldn't lock up. And I have the the feeling that the animatronics he was talking about are us. But what kind of game would have us?"

"Now that you mention it, the one that came over here didn't seem to be surprised when they saw behind ye curtains. It was more like she was surprised at seeing the way that I was standing then why I was there,"

Foxy commented in thought.(In more ways then one, lol).

"So does that mean that they were expecting to move from the very first when they first stepped in this place?" Bonnie thought out loud.

"I think you got a point there Bon," Chica commented, "Oooooo! Now I really want to see what they like now!"

Next a female spoke and it was like she herd Chica's thought, "How about we take their masks off? I may help us to see if there is anything wrong with them. And lets do Chica first!"

"No lets do Bonnie first!" another female commented.

"No, Freddy should be first!" a boy commented.

"No, Foxy should have the honor of being first!" another boy commented.

Then there was a sound of a sigh, then the sound of someone coming up the stairs onto the stage, and stopped behind Chica. Then one by one, light engulfed their vision blinding them for a moment. When their eyes adjusted, they saw four teens below them on the floor and one standing off to the side of them. There were two boys on the floor. one had short brown hair and blue eyes, the other had black ruffled hair with red through it, and yellow-orange eyes. There were also two girls on the floor, one had long brown hair, sparking green eyes, and was wearing purple bunny ears? The other had short wavy yellow-orange hair and ocean blue eyes. The one that was standing off to the side was a girl/boy who had H/L H/T H/C hair.

"Relf, can you go check on Foxy?" The one beside them asked, "Also there may not be a need to take his mask off, he looked the same as he dose in the game."

They saw the boy with the black hair nod and took off towards Pirate's Cove. "Aww, come on! How come you guys get to see the lads and lassys and I don't?" Foxy started to complain, but then stopped, "Wait never mind, I can see the light! Well hello there," the others started to laugh at Foxy comment.

* * *

 **Y/N's POV**

* * *

I watch as Relf ran over to Pirate's Cove to check on Foxy. I then turn my attention back onto the animatronics at hand. I looked each one over carefully, to make sure that I didn't miss anything. I check over every part of them were I could see their endoskeleton at, but I couldn't find anything. "From what I can see, I can't find anything wrong with them. It almost as if they are frozen in time" I told the gang once I finished checking Freddy, Chica and Bonnie over, "Plus it seems as if someone, some how took them and this place straight from the game, but made it seem as if it has been here for a long time not being used."

"If what you're saying is true, I wonder where Mike is," Ben thought out loud, then realized what he said,

"Well what I mean is, is that, if the animatronics are here, that means that the others may be here as well."

"Well if that's true, I hope that you know who isn't here because then we may be in much more danger," Ann commented.

"Me too," Valery added in, "I don't really want to see that guy, after knowing what he done."

After listening to the other's talk, I decided to speak up, "I'm going to put their heads back on now."

"Do you have to Y/N?" Ann asked disappointed, "If you do that they may only be able to see darkness again."

"I understand, but it's better that we do it, then having their endoskeletons exposed and have a chance of being damage," You told her trying to hide your own disappointment of doing this.

"Ok, I understand," Ann replied with disappointment on her face, "I just hope that they will be able to see without their heads or masks having to be taken off for they can see someday."

I nodded in agreement and started to put their heads/masks(I don't know what to call them, call them which way you want to) back on them. As I did this, I whispered to them, even though I knew that they may not hear me, "Sorry, but I have to do this. So you may only be able to see darkness again until you are able to start moving again. I understand that want them to go back on right away because you want to know whats going on. But this has to be done, if you want to make sure that you endoskeletons stay safe and don't get damage." Once I was done, I jumped off the stage and headed towards Pirate's Cove, where Relf was.

* * *

I found Relf standing in fount of Foxy, on the floor holding Foxy's head/mask staring at it sadly. "So, hows Foxy?" I asked him.

"He seems ok," he replied without taking his eyes off of Foxy's head/mask, "I couldn't find anything wrong with him, nothing seem to be broken, and I couldn't find any rust."

I felt sorry for him, seeing how sad he looked. I knew how excited he was at finding out that this place was real and hoping with all hope to see Foxy up and running. But once he got here, he could only see his favorite fox standing there lifeless like stature. I then put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure we can find a way to get him up and running again, along with the others. Then you can talk to him to your heart contents," I then paused thinking something over, "Well, as long as he doesn't attack you of course."

I then herd him give a little laugh at that, "You got that right, Y/N."

"And you never know, we may be able to get him fixed him, making him look brand new," I added in with a smile, "Now, how about we put, Ol' Foxy's head back on? We don't want his endoskeleton to be damage do we?"

Relf nodded and with my help, we got Foxy's head/mask back on him. With that done, the two of us made our way back over to the rest of the gang.

* * *

"Well, since we found, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and Freddy, I'm going to go find Golden Freddy," I told the gang,

"He may not be that far off, but wish me luck anyways."

"K, good luck with your search," Valery told me,"Check the parts and serves room for him, if they have that here."

"Or check the backstage, he may be there," Ben chipped in.

"I'm going to head to the backstage area first, since I know that's here," I told them as I took off.

* * *

 **Animatronics' POV**

* * *

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie was a bit taken back when the girl/boy who was called Y/N whispered to them as she/he was putting their heads/masks back on. They didn't realized that there could be people out there that understood how they feel. Soon their vision went back to only seeing only darkness, but they knew that sooner or later they will be able to see again. But something was bugging them, how did they know about Mike the night grad here? And for the guy the teens are hoping not to see, was it the same person that they want to get revenge on?

Soon they herd a pair of footsteps fading away, which they thought belonged to Y/N who was heading over to Pirate's Cove. A few minutes later Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie once again herd Foxy laughing his head, errrrr mind off. Before they could ask what we was laughing about again, Foxy cut them off, "You got that right lassy/lad."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked him confused at Foxy's sudden out bust.

"The lassy/lad that came over and told the lad that took my head off lowing me to again, told him that once they find a way to get us moving again, he can talk to me till his hearts content. Then the lass added in, as long as I don't attack him, which was bang on," at that they others join in with his laughter.  
Then they herd Foxy cry out in disappointment, "Awww, come on just a few more minutes? Wait! Wait! NOOOOOOO! Ahhhhh I surrounded by darkness!"

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie started to laugh the heads...errrrrr... minds off at Foxy's out bust. Then they herd two pairs of footsteps coming their way, then there was a bunch of chatting. They herd one of the voices which they believe belonged to Y/N say that s/he was going to go search for Golden Freddy and was going to head to the backstage to look first. "Gold you there?" Freddy ask the darkness.  
There was silence for a moment, then there was a reply of a deep voice, "Yes, I'm here Fazbear. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that there's a girl/boy going around looking for you," Freddy replied, "I believe they called her/him Y/N, and s/he doesn't seem to be dangerous." he stopped for a moment and then added in, "There were also four other teens here along with her/him. And the strange thing is that all five of them seem to know a lot about this place and us as well."  
There was silence once again, then Gold replied, "That's interesting. Were they even scared when they saw you guys?"

"Not really, it was more like they were excited to see us, then being scared," Chica chipped in, "It it seemed as if they were expecting us to move when they saw us, and were disappointed when we didn't."

"And they kept on talking about some game that apparently we are in," Bonnie added in.

"Ay, and plus one of the lasses said that I looked that I looked the same as in the game," Foxy commented.

There was silence as Gold thought over what he had learned. "So where is this girl/boy heading now?" Gold finally asked after a bit.

"Backstage if I recall," Freddy answered.

"Good, I'm already there," Gold replied.

Then the four started to tell Gold about how they were not able to move and about some other things.

* * *

 **Y/N's POV**

* * *

I made my way to the backstage, and opened the door. I saw that it was pitch dark in there, the only light was coming from the light shining in from the party room. I found the light switch off to the side, by the door and flicked it on. As the lights flicked on, a golden being was revealed sitting in the corner.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if I left you hanging. If you want to know what happens next, stay tune to find out.**

* * *

Freddy: Why must you put us back in the dark and not let us move?  
Foxy: It's dark! I want to see again!  
Me: Sorry, but all good things come in time. Don't worry, you will be able to see and move again real soon.  
Chica: You better! I don't want to be a stature for the rest of my life!  
Bonnie: You better make it soon, or else you're done for.  
Me: We will see about that. See you guys next time!

* * *

 **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**  
 **This plot, story, Ben, Valery, Ann, and Relf belongs to me**  
 **You belong to you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Doomed to Fall!

**Y/N: Your name**

 **E/C: Eye color**

 **H/C: Hair color**

 **H/L: Hair length**

 **H/T: Hair type {curly, wavy, straight, ect}**

 **F/C: Favorite color**

 **Y/T: Your Town/Hometown**

 **POV: Point of View**

 **A/N: Author Note**

* * *

As the lights flickered on a golden being was revealed sitting in the far corner of the room. With a delightful squeal, I ran over and plopped myself right in fount of it. "Wow! I can't believe that I finally get to meet you Golden! And I can't believe that this place is real!" I then took a moment to take his appearance in. He was a splotchy gold coloring, probably from sitting the back room, or where he goes for a very long time, and not being washed. He had on a bow tie and top hat that were both a very dark, almost black blue. 'So his bow tie and top hat aren't black, but a almost black blue color. That's interesting to know,' I thought as I continued to look him over. He didn't have any eyes, but pitch black eye sockets with a pinprick of white in each one. 'So does that mean that he's on? Then how come he's not moving?' I then started to wonder, but I then started to wipe away some dust that I notice on him, but being careful at the time in case he decided to start moving.

* * *

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

* * *

I was surprised to see that this girl/boy that the others called Y/N wasn't one bit scared of me. But I could tell that she/he was being careful when she/he was wiping the dust off of me. It was like she/he was expecting me to move at any moment without warning. Then again, the others told me that they were expecting me and the others to move when they walked in. But even if I wanted to, I to able do so, I was just like the others, suck as a stature for the time being.

Before Y/N walked in, Freddy and the others had explained to me that they couldn't move no matter how hard they tried. At their statement, I also tried moving around, but my endoskeleton resisted to move no matter how hard I've tried. So when I couldn't move, I tried to use my power to teleport around, which also failed sadly. I couldn't understand it! Why couldn't I move or teleport around? What was holding me back? Even though I couldn't move or use my powers, I still had something that I could use unlike the others, I still had my sight.

As Y/N dusted me off, I started to wonder about her/him and her/his friends. Why were they not scared of us, but more interested in us? And what about this game they talked about? I couldn't recall there ever being a game about us and this place, so what could they be talking about? And what did she/he mean when she/he finally get to meet me and how this place is real? Wasn't this always real?

The next thing I knew when Y/N spoke, it was if she/he was reading my mind, "Sorry if I confused you when I went on about how I finally got to meet you and how this place is real. You see, my friends and me play this horror based game called Five Nights at Freddys. Its a game where you are a night guard and have to survive from midnight to 6 am. You also have to defend yourself from killer animatronics using the iron doors using the limited amount of power you have."

I stared at her/him in disbelief, I couldn't believe my ears. What Y/N just explained about their game, had just explained our life here at night. But how? How could a simple game explain the nights here? This game, Five Nights at Freddys, who created it and why?

Man, I couldn't describe how badly I wanted to talk to this girl/boy. And when I find the person or thing responsible for not letting me move or do anything but see, he or she is going to be punch to the next millennium! I was then taken out of my thoughts when the ground started to rumble.

* * *

 **Y/N's POV**

* * *

Just then I could of sworn that I felt the ground had rumbled just then. But how? There never been reports of earthquakes happening around Y/T (If there been earthquake reports around you, just go a long with it). The ground stopped rumbling, and I let a sigh of relief. But it was a bit too soon, because it opened up and I started falling to who knows where

But as fast as I could, I grabbed a hold of the edge of the use to be floor with one of my hands. Once I had a good grip, I put my other hand on the edge. I was about to pull myselfup when something caught my eyes. Golden was about to fall off the edge to who knows where! He probably didn't need my help, since he could teleport, but something was off. Why was he just sitting there doing nothing? Then something snapped in my mind... He was just like the others... He can't move or do nothing...

As if something had pushed him, Golden started to fall. Without realizing what I was doing, I let go of the edge with one of my hands and grabbed his. I wasn't sure how I was doing this, but I was hanging onto Golden with one hand while holding on to dear life with the other. I looked down to check on Golden and soon wished I didn't, because underneath both of us was a lava pool slowly making it way to up to us. And with that, I didmy best to hurry to get the both of us to safety.

I then took a deep breath and called a pound all of my strength to get my friend to safety. I then swung him back and fourth as I tried to get him up and over the edge. After a few tries, I mange to get him up and over the edge to safety. Once I was sure he was safe, I then started to work my way to safety. Just as I was about half way up and over the edge, the edge that I had put my weight on decided to break away. I let out a yelp as I started to fall, but as hand as I tried, I couldn't find something to grip onto. So the next thing I knew, I was falling to my death, with my back facing the lava, and I then closed my eyes not wanting the ceiling to be the last thing I see.

* * *

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

* * *

I watched as the ground opened up and Y/N falling in. There was nothing that I could do to save her/him, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. When I saw that she/he saved themselves, I found myself filled with relief which surprised me. Why was I So relieved that she/he was able to save themselves? Shouldn't I be glad that she/he almost fell to their death? And when did I evon develop feelings for someone that I don't even know? But ether way I found that I Was glad that Y/N was ok, and even let out a silent sigh of relief. But that didn't last long, because soon I found myself falling to my own doom.

As I fell, I tried over and over to make myself move or teleport, but was failing nether less. "Oh, come on powers! Work already! Do you want me to die again or something? This is a wrong time to be failing on me! Why did this have to happen today? Scratch that! Why happen at all?!" Before I could let out another silent frustrated yell, I felt something grab ahold of my hand.

From the way that I was hanging, so saw that a pair of E/C eyes looking down at me with concern and fear. Then after a bit, I felt myself being swung back and forth through the air. "Why is she trying to save me?" I started to wonder, "But I'm yet impressive that she/he is able to hang onto me with only one hand. But still? Why save me? She/ He could of just let me fall," but then from the corner of my eye, I saw the pool of lava slowly rising below us. I then started to tense up in fear, if that was even possible, "Never mind, please save me Y/N!"

Everything then started to move and the next I knew, I waslaying on solid ground. From the way that I landed, I was able to still see Y/N, as she/he made her/his way up to safety. When she/he was halfway to safety, she/he gave a small yelp as the edge broke away from underneath her/him. I watched as she/he tried to get a new grip, but she/he failed and started to fall to her/his doom. Instead of being happy with this sight, I was filled with worry and fear with the sight happening before my eyes. "NOOOOO!" I yelled out in my mind as I then started to stuggle to move or as my powers again, but not for myself this time, but to save Y/N. The next thing I knew, which I found I couldn't believe, but somehow I was able to move, and was able to grab a hold of Y/N's hand just in time.

After recovering from the shock of fin ding out that I was able to move, I started to pull Y/N up to safety, but was being careful not to hurt her/him at the same time.

* * *

 **Y/N's POV**

* * *

I made sure to keep eyes closed as I fell to my doom, not wanting the ceiling or the color of the lava to be the last thing I see.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Nothing...

Nothing happened, the only thing I felt was being pulled...upwards? In a flash, I opened my eyes and stared in disbelief, I was definitely going up. But who saved me? Did one of my friends hear me yelp? But then how come I didn't hear anyone rush in? Could it have been Golden? But how? He didn't seem to be able to move. So who was my savor?

With one last tug, I felt myself flying thought the air and landing on something soft? I looked up to see who mysavor was, and came face to black eyes with white pinpricks in them. I couldn't believe it, I was face to face to Golden Freddy, and he saved me. This had left me speechless, but I was able to let out a few words, "Um thanks Golden.."

I watched as what looked like a smile appeared on said bear's face, "No problem. I'm glad that I could help." he replied, his was voice was a bit deep, and sounded gentlemen like, which I found fitted him.

"I'm Y/N," I told him as I stepped back a bit to give him some room.

"It's nice to meet you, Y/N," Golden told me with a smile, "And I believe from what I remember you saying, you already know me. But the name Golden Freddy, but you may call me Gold, Goldie, or in your case, Golden."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Golden," I told him with a smile going from ear to ear, then something crossed my mind, "But how were you able to save me? I thought you couldn't move, or am I jumping to consultations?"

Golden shook his head, "No, you got it right, I couldn't move. Before you came into the move, I tried to move or teleport, but I wasn't able to."  
"Then how are you able to move now?" I asked confused.

He gave a small chuckle, "I'm not sure myself.I was unable to move, but the next I knew when I wanted to save you, was over by the edge hanging onto your hand. And also, thank-you for saving me as well."

"No problem," I replied with a small blush of embarrassment, but it was gone unnoticeable, "I'm glad that I was able to help."

I then heard a strange bubbling sound coming behind me, and when I turned around to see what was making it, the crevice that both Golden and me almost fell to our death in was filling up with lava. And in a blink of an eye, the lava cooled and it seemed as if nothing had happen. But before I could even ask if I was seeing things, a scream that sound like it came from Relf filled the air. I froze for a moment trying figure out what just happened, but found myself running towards the door with Golden by my side, who also looked worried.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. If you have any ideas on what should happen later on in the story, don't be afaird to tell me, ok? I already have up to chapter 10 ready to be posted, but I'm going to wait a bit in between chapters to post them.**

* * *

Me: Golden, you're so cute!  
Golden Freddy: Wait? What?!  
Me: -giggles- See you guys later!

* * *

 **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**

 **This plot, story, Ben, Valery, Ann, and Relf belongs to me**

 **You belong to you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Where are Thee?

Me and Golden came running out of the room, and notice that something was off right away. Relf, Valery, Ben and Ann were gone, nowhere in sight. And just then, as if a spell had been broken, the animatronics sprung to life. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy jumped off the stage and frantically started to search the room. Foxy then comes running out of Pirate's Cove and joins in the search. After a bit of watching them, I found my voice under all my worry and surprised, and called out to them, "What happened? Where Ann, Relf, Ben and Valery?"

The four animatronics turned around in the direction thet herd me and stared in surprise and shocked. I was not sure but by the way that they were standing there, it looked surprise, shocked, or both. Was it because I was standing there supposedly safe? Or could it because Golden was standing behind me and was moving? Or was it from both of us combined?

* * *

 **Animatronics' POV (Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy)**

* * *

The four if them stood there, even though they were immobilized, they listen in to what was going on around them. From what the found out so far is that the boy with the semi deep voice was called Ben. The other boy had a bit of an irish accent to his voice was called Relf. The girl that seemed over excited about them was called Ann. And the other girl who had a sweet voive was called Valery.

In the short time that they met them, each one of the animatronics took a liking to someone. Freddy had taken a liking to the boy called Ben, and claimed him as his. Chica was the one who took a liking to the girl called Valery, and claimed her as hers. Bonnie was the one who took a liking to Ann, and claimed her as his. Foxy was the one who took a liking to Relf and claimed him as his. The only kid left there was Y/N and they guessed that he may have taken a liking to her/him and claimed her/him as his.

Right now they were busy listening to the teens arguing about something, and surprisingly it was about Freddy's top hat. "Why would anyone want my top hat? Freddy wondered in confusion.

"Who knows?" Chica giggled, "If they want it, they would be needing to fight you for it."

"Ture that!" Bonnie commented, if he could, he would be smirking right now.

"Why not?" Ben complained, "Why can't I take Freddy's hat? I been to get one just like it for a while now!"

"Well that doesn't mean that you can take his!" Valery commented as she argued back, "And I don't think Freddy will be a happy camper when he finds out that his top hat is missing! Plus, I don't think you want an angry killer animatronic after you just because you took his hat. So if I were you I would leave it be."

"You got that right," Freddy commented with a laugh.

"I wonder how Gold be fairin' with the lass/lad," Foxy spoke in thought.

"I'm sure he's fine," Freddy answered, "If there was any problems, he would of letting us know by now."

"I just hope that he doesn't do anythin' bad t' the lass/lad. She/he doesn't seem bad," Foxy told them.

"I'm sure that they are both fine," Bonnie insured him, "Remember that he told us that he can't move or teleport? So they can't get into too much trouble."

"Aye, but I'm still worried," Foxy told them, "Somethin' tellin' me that somethin' happened t' them."

"I'm sure that they are fine," Chica insured him, "If anything was wrong, Gold-" but she then was cut off by a scream that came from Relf.

After the scream, they waited to see if it was a joke or not. When there was no reply or anything coming from the teens, they began to worry. "What could of happened to them? Please, don't let it be a prank. Please, someone, say something to let us know that they are ok," the four of them thought. Each one of them were become completely worried about the kids safety.

As they became more worried about Ann, Valery, Ben and Relf, without realizing it, they slowly began to be able to move. The next thing they knew, their eyes busted open, and they began to look around for the teens. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy jumped off thire stage, Foxy came running out of his Pirate's Cove, and they began their search. Nether one of the four notice that Y/N and Gold came running out of backstage. The only time that they notice them was when they herd someone call out, "What happened? Where Ann, Relf, Ben and Valery?"

When they herd that, they turned around to she who called out to them. By the backstage door stood a girl/boy with H/L H/T H/C hair, and E/C eyes, and behind her/him stood Gold? Didn't he say that he couln't move? But then again they were moving right now, how did happen? Ether way they were relied that Y/N was safe and that their friend was able to move. But the feeling of relief soon left with thoughts of Ben, Ann, Valery and Relf came flooding back to them.

"We're not sure where they disappeared to," Foxy told the girl/boy as they made their way over to them,  
They watched as she/he stood there and thought about what they could do to find them, or where they could be. Then suddenly Y/N took off down to hallway off to their side towards the security office. With a shrug, they took off after her/him.

* * *

 **Your POV**

* * *

I ran down the hallway towards the security office, and herd that the others were right behind me. I made no move to speed up my paste because I knew that they were on my side and won't going to hurt me. Hopefully that is. I rushed into the office and picked up the tablet that was sitting on the desk by the cupcake that was always watching you in the game. I gave it a quick smile as I grabbed the tablet, but then back to work and turned the camera tablet on. The tablet was taking its jolly ol time powering up, it was as if it knew I was in a hurry and was just trying to ignore me. And it was working...

"Come on turn on! Turn on already!" I called out in frustration not one bit impressed at how long it was taking, shouldn't it be quicker at turning on if it's a security tablet? But once it was on, I yelled out in triumph and started to figure out how to rewind the darn thing.

At the moment the others came flooding into the office and crowding the small room. "What are you trying to do with that thing?" Bonnie asked me over my shoulder, but I could tell that he was in no mood for games.

As I continued working, I answered as calmly as I could, "I'm trying to figure out how to rewind this darn thing. That way we can see what happened to them and see where they disappeared to."

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

* * *

With that, I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about that. But then again, how could I have known that that device could do that? I only came in here to get the night guard. But then I hoped that no body had check the nighttime footages because some very embarrassing things may or may not have happened durning the nights that we don't want others knowing About.

* * *

 **Your POV**

* * *

After a bit of playing around with the dam thing, I finally figured out how to rewind the ignoring camera footage. From using my memory of were each camera angles are were, I switched it to the dining room. Hopefully that was the right one that showed the events that took place. And just my luck it was and began to watch what happened happened to my friends.

The gang and me watched as a purple blur came and went. Each time that it left the camera view, one of my friends disappeared. I rewind it once again, but this time slowed it down as much as I could to see who or what the purple blur was. As the purple blur entered the camera view, I paused it and growled. The thing was a purple guy, and I may only saw him as pixels, but I knew it was him. And from the sound of the growls behind me, I could only guess that others recognized him as well.

With that, I started flipping through the other camera footages to see were he could of gone. I then stopped by a camera that showed him disappearing and coming out of a room that wasn't on the map. "Bingo!" I muttered under my breath, "This time, you're going to be stopped, before you can strike again."

I then sat the tablet back down by the cupcake and was about to rush out of the room when something grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see who had stopped me, and saw it was Golden who looked downrightworried, "You shouldn't go,its too dangerous for you. Leave him to us to deal with."

I then gave him a small smile, "I know just how dangerous he can be. But he has my friends, and I have to save them," Golden was about to say something else, but I then cut him off by adding in, "I know what he had done in the past, and that's why I have to save my friends. I'm not going to stand by while there's a chance that he will do it again."

Golden stared at me with his black eyes,and then let my wrist go, "Fine, but we're coming as well. But be sure to run if things get messy, and stick close to us."

I nodded in agreement to Golden's demands. And with that I took off with them behind me. The seven of us ran as fast as our legs could towards the room that my friends had disappeared into. I was not going to let my friends' fate lead to that of Freddy's, Chica's, Bonnie's Foxy's and Golden's. I was going to stop him no what! I just hope that it isn't too late.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this up, blame my laziness for finding editing a bit borning. I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far, but I heed your guy's help for something. You see, I have to change all the Y/Ns things to a name or something among that line, (mutters: Stupid farfiction rules your somewhat ruining my fun and story...) so I need some help coming up with a name to take it's place. And since you guys are a part of this story I thought that you guys get chose what it should be. And what ever names are mentioned the most, I would put them up on the next chapter to chose from. All you have to do is message me it or put it down in the comments, easy right? I also put a pull up on my profile for what story you want me to work on the most, so check it out! (wow, I think this is the longest Author's Note for this chapter so far...)**

* * *

Foxy: Wait, I need to get something! -runs into Pirate's Cove-

Me: Foxy, hurry up! We don't have time to play games! Ben, Ann, Relf,and Valery are in danger!

Foxy: -Comes flying out of Pirate's Cove on a full size pirate ship-

Me: -Mouth wide and a gasp-

Foxy: -lands on the ground and takes off in it- I'm coming to get you mateies!.

Me: Where did he get that?

Freddy: Who knows. He always have the most randomness things back there.

Me: Mmmmmm, maybe I should ask him how he keeps so many things back there... Oh, stay tune and find out what happens next!


End file.
